


愚人节

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: (*╹▽╹*)是可怕的愚人节限定
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, 门矢士/海东大树
Kudos: 8





	愚人节

让世界变得有趣不是海东大树的义务，但是他有这个权力。  
他的想法很多不能一一实现，必须在众多妙计里选择其一，海东大树从四次元的口袋摸出一枚普通的100日元硬币，一道完美的弧线落入小偷的手掌。  
凌晨3:00，海东大树轻盈地落地，月光从窗户缝里透出来一点，目标是衣柜，10分钟收工，不发出一声多余的声响，兢兢业业，睡梦中的门矢士皱了一下眉，好像梦到不好的东西了。  
早上9:00，门矢士打开衣柜，只看见一排空衣架，还有一件也是唯一一件衣服，氰蓝色的，印着♡海东大树♡，看起来就像是痴汉文化衫。  
“真是糟糕的品味啊，海东。”  
门矢士端详了一会，决定穿回睡衣，回头一看，令人发指，一会功夫小偷把他睡衣也偷了，次元壁是这么用的么？  
门矢士洗漱完毕，下楼吃早餐，门矢士可以不用动手白吃白喝，小偷来恶作剧的唯一好处。  
“哟，阿士，很适合你。”  
小偷已经入座，笑眯眯地称赞门矢士身上的衣服，门矢士没有想象中的满脸愁容，倒是无所谓得很，小偷的乐趣减少了，破坏者的乐趣增加了，海东注意到门矢士拿着一只油性笔靠近，直觉告诉他危险迫近，在海东从座位上蹦起来之前门矢士把他压在餐桌上，大腿强势地插进别人双腿之间，好像当场抓获了一只偷东西的狐狸，事实也是如此。  
“唔啊……”  
海东惊呼了一声，上衣被卷到脖子以上，瘦削的身板暴露无遗，海东的视线一时被衣服挡住，看不清门矢士在写什么，皮肤和粗头的笔尖摩擦，痒痒的。  
“阿士好差劲。”  
海东瞟了一眼，门矢士用飘逸的字体在他身上写了 门矢士lovelove，门矢士若有所思，不是很满意，他扯开海东的皮带，在光滑的下腹画了个decade大头，终于满意地合上笔盖。  
“阿士别恶心我。”  
海东大树无力吐槽，重新系好皮带，把条形码挡住一半，门矢士夹起一块玉子烧，咀嚼以后咽下去，再喝一口热乎乎的味增汤，不紧不慢地说  
“愚人节快乐，海东，而且是你先恶心我的吧？”  
然后门矢士看了一会报纸，在咖啡里加上三块方糖，小偷消失得无影无踪，门矢士乐得清静，确定了一下两张电影票上的时间。  
下午3:00，门矢士一通电话把海东叫到中心广场，好在电话通了，80％的时间里该号码所在地区不在服务区。  
“阿士？”  
海东还穿着早上的那套衣服，门矢士也穿着早上那件文化衫，海东还在惊诧阿士就这么毫不介意地穿出来了，门矢士就走过来拉住他的手，动作亲昵，气氛暧昧，这下大家都知道他是海东大树了。  
“骗你的，电影是晚上，现在一起逛街。”  
门矢士突然男友力爆表还真的很让人不习惯，海东大树挣不开他的手，只能像热恋期的小情侣一样一起散步，门矢士可以看见海东的脖子根微微发红，脸上完全没有表露，还真像是小偷的风格。  
“能把愚人节过得像情人节不愧是前辈们。”  
一位路过的小魔王如此感叹，而盖茨目前被吓到不敢出门在床上瑟瑟发抖，今天到底是愚人节还是盂兰盆节？。  
晚上20:00，海东大树抱着一桶爆米花，电影开始放映，他没想到门矢士请他看小黄人，感觉好微妙呢。  
“小偷看小偷电影真是有趣。”  
“我倒是觉得那个超级坏蛋和阿士很像呢，偷月亮什么的。”  
“你有在认真看啊，海东，我可是昏昏欲睡了。”  
“为什么阿士今天格外令人讨厌呢？”  
海东大树把爆米花塞进门矢士嘴里，阻止了接下来的发言。  
晚上22:00，门矢士把小偷按在床上，扒光他的衣服，穿着这件♡海东大树♡操他，灯光故意开得很亮，品红色的咔嚓声落下，把“门矢士lovelove”拍得很清楚，门矢士会在胶片消失前把这张照片晒出来，作为私人珍藏。  
门矢士心想果然这些字还没擦掉，他叼住海东的脖子，重重地顶进去，海东在他背后挠了好几道红痕，饱含情欲地低声呻吟。  
“奇怪，阿士为什么、那么兴奋？”  
后穴咕啾咕啾地流出一些水来，操得海东的脚趾尖都绷紧了，试缓解汹涌的情潮，门矢士动得太快了，海东觉得浑身的骨头架子都要被撞散了，迷离的眼睛里映出氰蓝色的爱心，门矢士细细啃咬薄薄的皮肉，留下露骨明显的痕迹，仿佛标记领地的野兽，门矢士不会帮海东撸，他只会把海东的后穴操到高潮，只能紧紧地咬着他的阴茎，海东泄了力，处于不应期的身体有些敏感，门矢士揉了揉那两个小巧的乳头，和主人一样看起来营养不良，门矢士让他们看上去红润了不少，充血立起来，很诱人，门矢士没有客气。  
“阿士……别咬。”  
海东抗议地扯了扯门矢士的头发，扭动身体躲避，门矢士一下就按住他的腰身  
“明明是你先咬我的。”  
门矢士说得是实话，即使是刚才，海东也在无意识地夹紧他的鸡巴，再使力侵入得更深，重新把乳尖含入口中，海东就没有力气逃了。  
柚子味的套子扔在一边，门矢士觉得得射在这些字上，他也确实这么干了，画着decade的地方沾满了他的精液，他撕开一个新的套子。  
早上1:00，剧烈运动结束了，愚人节也过去了，门矢士觉得这是个不错的节日。


End file.
